


Gossip

by Serazimei



Series: Sibling Time [5]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Kinda, Reveal Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 18:50:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17668148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serazimei/pseuds/Serazimei
Summary: A picture has been leaked at the precinct and Gavin has to deal with his worst foe yet, his nosy co-workers. Gavin would have been cool with them finding out about Elijah before, but now they can take a fucking guess.





	Gossip

Working as a detective had its drawbacks. Namely the nosy bastards calling themselves his colleagues. It was only to be expected, curiousity kinda being a part of the job description. But Gavin had usually been enough of a one-dimensional asshole that no one bothered with his private life. 

The bit of information going around the precinct now had broken that wall of disinterest.

A picture of him and Chloe had been leaked somehow. It was made when he had gone shopping with her for the gala. (Which had been wasted money in Gavins eyes, for they hadn't even stayed that long.) Fortunately Elijah had gone home at that point already, so he wasn't on the image. Or maybe unfortunately. The guessing game his co-workers were playing since morning was starting to get on his nerves.  
Connor had been the first one to approach him, of course. He had been more excited than a young puppy welcoming back its owner after a long day alone. The overeager Android had cornered him in the breakroom the first chance he got. And damn did the guy know how to interrogate. Had Gavin been any lesser man he would have caved at some point and would have accidently given up some information. Connor used all the charm he had. Making him coffee, complementing him, trying his damnest not to make Gavin angry. He stuck to him like glue for the whole morning, idly chatting about the case while waiting for Hank to show up. Only when he thought Gavin was distracted did he hint at the picture, never directly asking him. Gavin deflected all his tactics with pure spite and a few curse words thrown in. He didn't get outright angry. (He really was getting soft). If he was honest with himself, (Which he started to try more and more. It sucked.) he found it quite funny how much Connor sucked up to him just to sate his curiousity.  
The fun ended when Tina outright mocked him about the picture. She leant back far in her chair and waved the damn thing in the air like a trophy. And when Gavin warningly shook his head at her she fucking shouted across the bullpen that she was happy he finally got himself some plastic ass.  
That led to Chris coming up to him with huge eyes asking if he really was dating an ST200 model. Connor then provided the vital piece of information that the Chloe on the picture was actually the original RT600 model, the first Android ever. Chris's eyes went as round as saucers and he was momentarily shocked into silence.  
After Connors unhelpful piece of insight the precinct was even more in uproar. Gavin was watched wherever he went and there were whispers everywhere. When Hank came in at 11:30 he had no qualms about starting a betting pool.  
Fucking children, all of them. Gavin was craving to give a tip himself just to confuse them more.  
In the afternoon the wildest theories had started to pile up and Gavin had gotten zero to none actual work done. At this point he was close to praying for a fucking murder to happen just so that he could get out of this shit show. Between Hanks teasing, Connors painfully charming attitude and the constant questions, whispers and stares Gavin was being driven close to a mental breakdown.  
He did end up snapping rather aggressively at officer Person, him being the unlucky last straw. So the day ended with him in the captains office where he ranted for a full half hour about giving a guy some fucking privacy and actually letting him freaking work, god fucking damn it. Fowler actually let him vent, even going so far as to tint the glass of the office black for Gavin. When Gavin stood in front of him, heaving, he finally spoke.

„I understand why you're upset, Reed. That's the only reason why you are not getting a disciplinary warning today. But damn it if you blow up like that again I will make you do deskwork for a month, got it? Now get out of here and spend the rest of your day with your girlfriend.“

Gavin glowered at the man, his murderous aura enough to make even the captain shift a tiny bit in his seat. (Or maybe the captain had just readjusted his sitting position. Either way Gavin liked to think he was intimidating. Being honest with oneself only went so far.) He didn't give Fowler the satisfaction of proving or denying his assumption and just left with a huff. Figures that even the big boss was in on the action. At least he was professional enough to only slip up once.

Gavin had hoped that the precinct would calm down over the days. But it only got worse. The only silver lining was that Gavins team had gotten some pretty big leads on their recent huge case. It was only a matter of preparation and good timing now and then they would be able to take out huge chunks of the new drug ring and get some Anti-Android bastards convicted as well. Maybe after that he would finally get that fucking promotion. That is if these shitheads would finally let him work in peace.

Sent From: 'Lijah  
To: Gavin

_And any new theories? :)_

Gavin rolled his eyes, reluctantly letting the pretense of working fall to respond to his brother. It was a testament to how thirsty for information his co-workers were getting that he had to slink to the bathroom to type his message.

Sent From: Gavin  
To: 'Lijah

_Perkins said I probably photoshopped the picture to confuse everyone and get the upper hand with solved cases, so that I could finally get that promotion._

Sent From: 'Lijah  
To: Gavin

_Perkins from the FBI? What was he doing at the precinct?  
And that's a stupid theory. Connor would have been able to detect something like that. Perkins really isn't too good at his job. Why wasn't he fired yet?_

Sent From: Gavin  
To: 'Lijah

_Was there cause of the case I'm working on with Hank and Connor. Tried to snatch it away or smth._  
_Bastard thinks Androids are defects still. Doubts they are able to work right and do shit.  
Dunno, assholes always find a way to stay._

Sent From: 'Lijah  
To: Gavin

_It's that big of a deal, huh? Be careful, alright? Don't get yourself shot._  
_He clearly doesn't know how technology works._  
_You are the prime example for that, I believe._

Gavin snickered, which quickly turned into a groan when someone banged at his stall door.

„Get your ass outta there, Reed. We have a scene to drive to.“ Hanks voice shouted through the thin wood.

„Fucking let a guy shit in peace! I'm coming when I'm done.“

„Don't wanna hear about that.“ Hank teased, his voice already fainter as he left the bathroom.

„Fucking pervert.“ Gavin grumbled.

Things were getting hectic over the next few days. Preparations for the big raid were in full swing and everyone was getting either excited or anxious. That didn't stop them from getting on Gavins nerves, of course. By some horrible trick of fate it actually made it worse. Officers wanted to distract themselves from the crippling worry and figuring out Gavins secret turned out to be the perfect sport.  
By Friday Chris had figured out that maybe the time he had seen Gavin at the Anti-Android demo was connected with the Chloe picture. Thankfully there were no photos of that time so Gavin didn't need to open that can of worms. At least Connor and Hank had calmed down somewhat. Well he _had_ shouted at Connor in the parking lot yesterday because the fucker had nearly hacked his phone to get more information. The Android sent by Cyberlife had been keeping his distance ever since and Hank had backed off with him. It was nice to be able to work again, but it also made his heart kinda heavy. The way the two avoided him just didn't sit right with Gavins ego. (That's at least, what he told himself.)  
When he finally got off work on saturday he went back to his apartment to shower and eat, but couldn't calm down. Truth was he was nervous as well. Raids were always a risky thing, after all. After about an hour of staring at the TV with his thoughts riding noisy, blinking carossels in his head he decided to surprise visit his brother, hoping to escape the freak show his work life had become to visit another less nervewracking one. He was surprised to open the door to a huge black guy with a somewhat sad face. They both startled, taking twin steps back.

„The fuck?“ Gavin said in surprise, with less venom than he usually did.

„Excuse me? Oh, you must be Mr. Kamskis brother? We didn't know you would be here tonight. My name is Josh by the way, it's nice to meet you.“

Josh held out his hand with a soft smile that made Gavin want to punch him in the face. Huh, an Android then. Humans didn't have these perfect placating smiles nailed down quite as well. Or maybe Gavin was just triggered by smiles like that because of Connor. The guy wielded these things like swords.  
Gavin gave him a curt nod instead of a handshake, mumbling a „Great“ and wiggled his way inside the mansion straight to the living room.  
Surprise, surprise, the whole Jericho crew was there.

Even Connor...

_Shit_! Even Connor!

The Androids LED spun a solid red for a second while Elijah grinned like the cat who got the cream and sprung up.

„Brother dearest! I didn't know you were coming over today.“ he nearly sung out as he skipped over to Gavin, who wasn't sure if he should bolt or accept his gruesome fate.

He decided to stay when he was squeezed tight and Elijah whispered excitedly in his ear „This is gonna be so much fun!“

Rolling his eyes he hugged back briefly. „Hi to you too, 'Lijah. Hey Markus, how's things with Leo these days.“

He wasn't prepared to be hugged by the leader as well, after Elijah had backed off. Poor Connor looked like he was about to have a heart attack. Or Thirium Pump failure? Eh, something along those lines.

„He decided to take your advice and get through the withdrawal phase. I'm able to have somewhat polite conversations with him now. Thank you so much again for your help.“

Gavin gave him a proud grin. Truth was he had stayed in contact with both of them, long nights spend texting back and forth, reassuring (with a lot of insults) Leo through his down phases and calming Markus down when the leader got too frustrated. It was good to hear that his work actually paid off. Markus looked much better than when he last saw him too. Less tense and snappy.

„Oh, so you were the mystery man Markus wrote to all the time!“ A pretty woman sitting on the couch like she owned the damn thing spoke up. The glint in her eyes made Gavin uncomfortable, but he liked the razer sharp smile. She reminded him a bit of Tina, which gave her instant sympathy points.  
The blond Android who stood behind her was more distracted by Connor, who seemed to have gone into shut down from shock. Well, maybe he didn't and was just spacing out. His LED was whirling yellow.

„Yo Connor! I'm hearing your fucking fans working from here!“ Gavin teased as Chloe came from a neighbouring room to hug him hello.

Connor startled back into reality, looking about him a little sheepishly.

„Are you alright?“ the blond Android asked, hand gently placed on the plastic detectives shoulder.

„Yes, sorry. That was just a lot to take in. But, to be honest, everything makes a lot of sense now.“ 

Connor gave one of his dazzling smiles and Gavin groaned. Damn, fun was over. Connor had bounced back from his shock again. This was going to be a nightmare.  
They heard the front door open and close. Josh walked back into the room looking at the group in confusion, probably feeling the tension still desperately clinging to the air.

„Did I miss something?“

____________________

The night turned out not to be as horrible, after all. Gavin got to know North, Simon and Josh and had a great laugh when Charlotte (one of the ST200 models) bounced into the room later that night screaming „Uncle!“ and nearly tackling Gavin out of his chair. Which caused Connor to go back into temporary shock mode.  
Food was served for the two humans in the mansion and Gavin was able to get Connor to swear not to tell anyone at the precinct.

It hadn't been the freakshow he had predicted to arrive to, but one he could enjoy nonetheless.

**Author's Note:**

> I have noticed that there is only one RT600 model (the original Chloe) in the game, so I changed the model number of the others accordingly. I might go back and edit the other parts of the series as well to fix that mistake. Later ><
> 
> I have the headcanon that Gavin can identify his nieces on sight even if they all have the same clothing on.
> 
> This fic could also have been called: The calm before the storm.
> 
> Ohhh boy, am I excited to start writing on the next installment XD


End file.
